To Be Good Again
by Moonprincess998
Summary: Princess Serenity now reborn as Serena Tsukino along with Tuxedo Mask and the Shittenou must free the Sailor Senshi who were brainwashed and captured by Beryl. Will they be able to do it. Will the Senshi be able To Be Good Again. SEQUEL TO MOONLIGHT MAIDEN.
1. Prolouge

To be Good Again

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

An/ Hello and welcome to the sequel of my story Moonlight Maiden. Now if you are reading this story and have not read it's prequel don't worry you won't be totally lost, but if you want to understand this story better. Read the other story. And now here's the sequel.

On a clear moonlit night, there is a girl with milky white skin and golden hair sleeping in a bed; or rather, rustling in her bed. Yet again she was having a strange dream.

Ever since she turned 14 the month before, she'd been having strange dreams involving a palace, a balcony, and herself in a white dress that looked to be a formal gown.

The girl's name was Serena Tsukino, but she would hear a male voice call her Serenity or Sere. Not surprising, since Serenity was her middle name, but that voice didn't sound like her father, or brother, or her friend Andrew's voice. She would then begin to hear other people call her "Princess" and a faint vision came to her head. She used to be a Princess, a long time ago, but not of Earth; it was somewhere else, but she wasn't sure where.

On this particular night, her dreams were more strange than usual. She didn't feel like a spectator like she usually did. Tonight, she actually felt like she had teleported somewhere else.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself standing in a beautiful courtyard. Flowers and plants were everywhere; as far as her eyes could see. She looked down and realized that she wasn't in her pajamas anymore, but in the same formal white dress from her dreams, and her waist-length golden blonde hair reached the ground.

"What is happening to me?" she asked herself.

Then, a short distance away, she heard a laugh that sounded like twinkling bells.

"Come now Serenity, are you really _that_ shocked?"

Serena turned around and saw a beautiful, slender woman in a white fitting gown with milky white skin, silver hair, and lavender eyes. The most surprising thing was that the woman in front of Serena looked like an older version of herself. She gasped. Not even her own mother looked that much like her. Come to think of it, she looked nothing like her mother, and this woman was an almost mirror image of herself.

"Who are you, and how do you know my middle name?" Serena asked.

The woman walked toward her with pure elegance and grace in every step. "You'll remember who I am in a moment," she said.

The woman touched Serena's forehead, causing a crescent moon mark to appear. The blonde teenager collapsed in the woman's arms.

She awoke moments later with her head in the woman's lap as the woman stroked her hair.

"Mother!" Serena cried, standing up quickly.

Queen Serenity stood up and hugged her daughter. "My dear Serenity, how I've missed you," she said.

"I've missed you too, Mother," Serena replied, clinging to her mother from her past life.

After a few minutes, Queen Serenity let go and said,

"Now Serenity, I assume you have your memories back?"

Serena smiled at her mother. "Yes, I do."

The Queen sat down on the bench again and motioned for Serena to do the same.

"Serenity; she has come back."

"Who has come back?"

"Beryl," the Queen said darkly.

Serena gasped, remembering how Beryl had destroyed her life in the past.

"S-she's come back?" Serena said, her voice shaking with fear and anger.

"Yes. When our kingdom fell, I was only able to seal her away. But now she is breaking that seal. You must find Endymion and his generals to stop Beryl and finally destroy her."

Serena lowered her eyes. "Defeat Beryl… but that means I'll have to destroy the Senshi; my sisters…"

The harsh memories of her beloved senshi being transformed by Beryl's evil powers and forced to kill their husbands flooded back to Serena's mind, causing her to feel nauseous. Suddenly, she realized something important.

"Mother! Mokusei and Kinsei were pregnant when Beryl attacked. What happened to their babies? Did they survive?"

Queen Serenity smiled and said, "Don't worry Serenity, they are fine. When the Senshi were hit with the negative energy, Venus and Jupiter's crystals reacted; protecting its heir and putting the babies in a shield, which also stopped the pregnancy process. If they are ever free of the dark energy, the shield will drop and the process will continue."

Serena sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"My dear Serenity, time is running out and you must go back. Please find Endymion and his generals to help you fight Beryl."

"I will fight?" Serena asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes. Tomorrow you will receive a visitor that will give you what you need to protect Endymion's planet." Queen Serenity reached out her hand, which glowed with a bright silver light. Seconds later, a golden heart locket materialized in her palm, attached to a golden chain. "Here, this belongs to you."

Serena gasped. It the locket Endymion gave her when they reconciled so long ago. Tears filled her eyes when she opened it, seeing it was just how she remembered; a picture of her and Endymion in one of their many encounters in his garden, with a lock of each of their hair inside. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she remembered her passionate love.

"Here, take these, too." Serenity handed Serena a small blue harp, a satin red glove, an emerald bracelet, and a red ribbon. She recognized the items immediately. They were the items that the Senshi gave the Shittenou when they first met. More tears fell from her eyes and she looked at all she had left of her sister Senshi.

The Queen came over and hugged her daughter. "Now my dear, it is time to go. Goodbye my beautiful daughter. I know you will make me proud. I love you."

"I love you too, Mother," Serena said, her voice choking on tears. Before she could say another word, she was back in her bedroom.

With a heavy sigh, she went onto her balcony, clutching the objects her mother had given her.

"I must find you Endy, and your generals too. I will find you."

A/N: There you go, the start of my sequel. Like it? Hate it? Want me to stop? Leave a review and tell me.

Bye!

Moonprincess998.


	2. Legendary warrior Sailor Moon

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

"Goodbye Mom, I'm leaving!" Serena called to her mother.

"Have a good day sweetie!" Ilene Tsukino yelled back.

On the way to school, Serena was in deep thought about the conversation she had with Queen Serenity. She had all her memories back, but no one else did. It saddened her to think that no one else remembered their past, not even him; her beloved Golden Prince Endymion.

The man she loved more than anyone else in the Universe, the man who was still her husband, did not remember her. The vows that she and her senshi had taken with their loves had been for all eternity. Even so, Serena was still very sad about her prince not remembering. On top of that, she had no idea where he was. It could take her years to find him and help him regain his memory. There was no way she could find Endymion, the Generals, and get her senshi back before Queen Beryl took over.

Lost deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice the stranger coming towards her. She was finally pulled out of her thoughts when she collided with a hard chest and began to fall, but was stopped by a pair of strong male arms wrapping around her waist. She sighed in relief and began look up at her savior when she noticed intense midnight blue eyes. She had only seen those eyes once before.

She looked at her savior more clearly and she saw Endymion; her prince, her love, her husband. She was in total shock and without thinking she leaped in his arms and hugged him tight.

The man looked down, confused, at the stranger who was hugging him.

"Uh, are you okay?" he asked.

Serena suddenly remembered that her prince didn't remember their past and immediately let go, missing his warmth already.

"Yes…I'm okay, thank you for saving me. I'm Serena, Serena Tsukino," she answered as cheerfully as she could.

Now looking at her prince from head to toe, she saw that he hadn't changed a bit. He remained 6 feet tall with raven black hair and a beautiful midnight blue gaze. Still handsome as ever, he took her breath away.

"No problem. I'm Darien Shields," the former Prince said.

He looked at the girl in front of him. She was a head shorter than him, looked to be about 14 with golden blonde hair tied in a weird style that looked like spaghetti and meatballs. She had milky white skin, long legs, and a heart shaped face, but what really got his attention were her eyes. Their crystal blue color reminded him of the sky on a sunny day. As he took note of every significant feature, he realized she looked extremely familiar. He removed that thought from his head quickly, thinking he just needed his morning coffee.

"Well, I've got to go; it was nice meeting you," Darien said as he shook Serena's hand. He wrenched his hand back when a shock of electricity went through him. Confusion took over his features and Serena tried her best not to smile knowingly. She knew what that shock was; it was the bond of soul mates, the symbol of their eternal love shining through. Happiness pervaded her, knowing that the spark meant that a part of him recognized her.

"It was nice meeting you too," Serena replied with a smug smile as he walked in the opposite direction.

Serena went on her way, wondering how she would get Endymion to remember her.

She was coming close to her school when she heard a cry of. It didn't sound very human, in her opinion. Serena followed the sound to a nearby parking lot, setting her eyes on three little boys poking a cat with sticks and forcing its mouth open. She hurriedly went to the cat's rescue.

"Hey! leave that cat alone!" she yelled, shaking her fist in the air.

The boys shrieked and ran away when they saw her.

"Rotten brats," she hissed. Turning her attention to the cat, she bent down and petted its head softly. "Aww, are you okay kitty?" she asked as she picked the black cat up.

It was then that she noticed a band-aid on the cat's forehead that it was furiously scratching at. "Is that band-aid bothering you? Here, let me take it off you."

As she removed the bandage, a crescent moon mark on the cat's forehead reflected the sunlight, blinding her. In an instant, Serena remembered her feline companion from back on the Moon.

"Luna!" she yelled happily.

The cat jumped out of her arms to land on a nearby car, a confused expression on her face.

"Luna, it's me! Silver Princess Serenity! Please tell me you remember!" Serena exclaimed, tears springing to her eyes.

Again her heart broke, thinking another person from her former life didn't remember her.

"Princess?" Luna asked softly.

Serena nodded and hugged the cat tightly, happy that someone recognized her.

"I've missed you, Luna."

"And I you my princess, but there is something we need to talk about," the cat responded.

"Sorry Luna, I can't right now. I have school, but here's my address." She handed Luna a pink sheet of paper. "Meet me at 5 o'clock. Come to the window and I'll open up for you. See you later Luna!" Although she would have given anything to stay and talk to her former guardian, Serena smiled and waved before running towards her school.

"Still as cheerful as ever," Luna chuckled as Serena rounded the corner.

By the time Serena got to school, the bell had rung and her teacher gave her detention. Well, she knew that would happen, especially when you have a dragon lady as a teacher.

After the chaos of dealing with her teacher, Serena finally noticed a new guy sitting in the once-empty seat next to her. He was tall, handsome, had wheat blonde hair, and snapping green eyes. Miss Haruna said his name was Zachary Miller. He was almost identical to General Zoicite, but Serena decided not to jump to conclusions. His hair could be dyed, and he could be wearing colored contacts. To help with her suspicions, she decided to introduce herself.

With a deep breath, she bounced up to him and smiled widely, extending her hand in friendship. "Hi! my name is Serena Tsukino, it's nice to meet you!" she said, shaking his hand.

She knew that the former General's name was Zoicite, but the likeness was very close. Too close, in fact.

But Zoicite was a genius back on the Moon. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'this boy will be smart too.'

"Hello Miss Tsukino, it's nice to meet you too," he replied.

His voice rang a bell in the back of her mind. It was so familiar. There was no way this couldn't be Zoicite; the similarities were just too immense. He was a reincarnation just like her, so it was made sense for him to have a different name. After a few seconds of contemplation, she decided to befriend him. It was a way of being close to one of her best friends through her husband.

"Please, call me Serena. I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me today?"

"Sure, I have nothing else to do."

"Great! Go to the back lunch table in the lunchroom. I'll be waiting!"

After school, Serena walked home happily, despite having to serve detention. She had confirmed that Zack was indeed General Zoicite, Guardian of the South. Now all she had to do was find the other three Generals.

When she got home, she found Luna on her windowsill.

"Hello Princess," the cat said, bowing.

"Hello Luna!"

"We must speak about some very urgent matters. Beryl and Metallia are making their return; it is only a matter of time before they launch their attack on Earth. We must find the Golden Prince and his generals before it is too late. The seal Queen Serenity put up is breaking faster than it should be."

"I am aware of that Luna, my mother has already informed me about our enemies' return. I also have found one of Endymion's Generals: General Zoicite of the South. He is a new student at my school, and he goes by the name of Zachary Miller. He looks, acts, and sounds exactly like Zoicite," Serena explained. She sat down on her bed and patted it, signaling for Luna to join her.

"I'd like to see that for myself, Princess," Luna responded, sitting down next to her.

Serena smiled at Luna. "Please, don't call me 'Princess.' I'm not a princess anymore, but you can still call me Serenity, as that is my middle name."

"All right…Serenity."

"Luna, I need to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?"

"I'd like you to give me the power of a Senshi. I want to become the legendary soldier Sailor Moon."

A/N: Well there you go, Chapter 1 of To Be Good Again. The next chapter should be up in a few days. Leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Bye!

Moonprincess998.


	3. Enter General Zoicite southern Guardian

Sailor Moon

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

"The legendary warrior…" Luna gasped. "Why would you want to become a Sailor Senshi when the Prince and his generals could easily protect you?"

Serena sighed. "I know they can Luna, but I want to feel useful. I want to destroy Beryl for ruining my life. And besides, Mother told me that it's my destiny to stop Beryl, which means I need to be in the fight without Beryl knowing who I really am. I also want to…save the Senshi," she said, looking out her window.

Luna looked at her princess and suddenly understood how she felt. The Senshi had always been like sisters to her; she had a special affection towards all of them. Luna knew by the pain in Serenity's eyes that she needed to save her friends.

"Alright Serenity, if that is what you want I will grant your wish."

The black cat did a backflip and a golden locket appeared on the bed.

"Here is the locket of the legendary warrior; to transform all you have to say is, 'Moon Prism Power.'

Serenity grabbed the locket and ran her thumb over the smooth surface. She turned it around in her hand, admiring how it reflected the sunlight streaming in through her window. Taking a deep breath, she raised it into the air.

"Moon Prism Power!"

In a flurry of lights and pink ribbons the legendary warrior Sailor Moon was standing in Serena's place. She was wearing a white body suit with a blue collar and a large red bow with her locket pinned to the center. A deep blue short skirt adorned her waist with a red bow in the back. She wore knee-length red boots and elbow-length gloves with red trim. Red jewels appeared on her two buns, and little crescent moon earrings were on her ears. A red choker necklace with a crescent moon appeared on her neck, finishing her ensemble.

Serena, awestruck by her new look, said, "Now I can fight, and Beryl will pay for having brainwashed my senshi and destroying my kingdom." Luna was shocked. She had never seen this much determination in her princess.

"Serenity, there…" Luna started to say, but before she could, the red jewels on Serena's forehead began beeping. She pressed the locket on her bow and an image of a computer school came up. A youma was terrorizing a classroom, and looked to be approaching Zack from Serena's school.

"Luna, did you see that? The school Zoicite is at is being attacked, but without his powers he can't fight! We have to go help him!"

Luna nodded. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The two hurried over to help the reincarnated General before he could be killed again. They got there in time to see the youma grab Zack by the throat.

"That's it my youma, now drain the energy out of that pathetic human!" a familiar female voice hissed.

"Kasei," Sailor Moon whispered. She stared at the brainwashed Princess of Mars, otherwise known as Sailor Mars. She was wearing the same outfit as Sailor Moon, but hers was red and purple, with red high heels on her feet. It pained Serena to see one of her best friends turned into a brainwashed puppet.

"How dare you interrupt the daily lives of these innocent people?! I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice! I fight for love and all things good, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

The raven-haired soldier turned towards Sailor Moon and laughed. "Ooooh, I'm _so_ scared. Bring it on moon brat. You will never defeat Sailor Mars," the former Princess said.

With a wave of her hand, Sailor Mars ordered the youma to attack Sailor Moon. The youma seemed to forget about Zack as it dropped him and headed towards the blonde Scout of the Moon.

Luna took that as her chance to get close to Zack.

"Zack, here, take this and transform into General Zoicite, you'll know what to do!" Luna shouted, sliding something across the floor to him.

"But I…" Luna ran away before the man could continue with his protests.

Zack looked at the golden pen the strange cat had given him. It looked like a simple ballpoint pen with a blue jewel on top. Below that jewel the signs of Earth and Mercury were proudly shown. He pressed the blue jewel and was immediately devoured by intense bright lights.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was still trying to find a way to destroy the youma, but nothing was working. In a matter of seconds, she found herself trapped in a corner, with the youma just inches away. Thinking all was lost, Sailor Moon squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for pain. But it never came. Suddenly, she heard a screech. Her eyes opened, and she was astonished to find a red rose stuck in the ground in front of the youma, who was cradling its scratched hand. Almost instantly, Sailor Moon knew who had come to her rescue.

"Endymion," she whispered.

"A school is a place where people learn and try to get ahead. How dare you interrupt young minds? I am Tuxedo Mask, and you will pay."

'_Tuxedo Mask,'_ she thought, '_Wonder where he got that._' She looked up at the masked hero, who was standing on a windowsill above them. His ensemble fit his name; a black tuxedo covered his body, and a white mask covered his eyes. A black top hat was on his head, and a long black cane was in his hand.

"Sailor Moon you have the power within you! Dust this creep!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. She nodded and reached for the tiara on her forehead. The tiara turned into a discus, spinning in her hand and giving off a white glow. Sailor Moon felt as if her body was moving on its own as she made a complete turn and hurled the discus at the youma, shouting, "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The discus flew towards the youma, but it dodged it at the last second. Sailor Mars's laughter filled the room.

"Nice aim Sailor Moon, but next time you might want to actually hit the youma," Mars said mockingly. The youma once again tried attacking Sailor Moon, releasing the many pins on its back. Sailor Moon had nowhere to run, and braced herself once more. The path of the needles was suddenly intercepted by a quick swipe of a sword.

"That's enough!" Zoicite said. "It's time to turn whatever this is to pieces." He held his hand up and began to twirl his index finger in a circle. Water seemed to materialize out of the ground, swirling around his body. "Sapphire Whirlpool!" Zoicite shouted. The huge column of water was blasted at the youma, trapping it in a speeding whirlpool.

Tuxedo Mask then turned to Sailor Moon and yelled, "Try again Sailor Moon!" She blushed a little and nodded, grabbing her tiara and repeating her earlier attack.

As soon as the tiara hit, the youma let out a growl and exploded into flurry of gray dust. Sailor Moon laughed. "Ha! Moon dusted!" she cheered.

"Ahh!" they heard a screech from above. "This isn't over Sailor Moon. I'll be back!" Sailor Mars sneered. She turned on her heel and disappeared.

Sailor Moon looked at the spot where Mars just stood and said, "Somehow, someway…I'll find a way to turn you back to your true self Kasei, I promise."

She then looked up and rested her eyes on Tuxedo Mask. "You did a great job Sailor Moon. Until next time; so long." The caped man turned and leaped out the window, disappearing.

"Until next time my love," she said softly.

The sound of voices heading in there direction reached Sailor Moon's ears, and she turned to Zoicite. "We'd better go before someone sees us," she said.

Zoicite nodded and followed her out the window.

A little later, on the roof of a building, Zoicite asked, "Can you tell me what's going on, and why I am dressed this way?" He pointed to the gray uniform and the white cape with the ice blue lining he was wearing. "How is it that I can wield a sword and blast water from my fingers? This just seems… impossible."

"Well to answer your question, you can transform because you are one of the four Shittenou, or Kings of Heaven that are destined to protect the Golden Prince of Earth."

Zoicite looked even more confused now. "Golden Prince of Earth?" he asked.

"Here, let me explain." Luna said from her position in Sailor Moon's arms.

Luna then began to tell the story of the Silver Millennium, of his life there and how he guarded the Golden Prince of Earth, who fell in love with the Silver Princess of the Moon. She then told of how Beryl had brainwashed the Princess's guards and destroyed the Silver Millennium. After the story was done, Zoicite said:

"Wow, that is hard to believe, but I guess since I'm transformed I'll have to believe it…"

Sailor Moon smiled. "Welcome to the team, General Zoicite."

"Thank you."

"Here, take this," she pulled something out of her subspace pocket. "Hold on to this for me." She handed him a small blue harp. The harp had sentimental value to him, even if he didn't know it yet. It was the same harp Suisei had left behind when she and the girls had met the guys for the first time at Endymion's birthday ball. He took the small blue harp and looked at it strangely.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked.

"Just hold on to it for me. Someday, you will understand why," Sailor Moon replied.

"Well…thank you."

Sailor Moon smiled. "We should head home, the sun is setting and it's almost dinner time. I'll see you tomorrow Zoicite." She waved before jumping to the next rooftop, running towards her home.

"Good-bye…Sailor Moon," the blonde man sighed. Running his hand through his hair, he began to head in the opposite direction of his comrade.

Neither of the three people that were on the roof noticed the two girls that were observing them from the shadows.

"I have to say, I'm surprised the Silver Princess fights so well, even though she wasn't trained for it," the first girl said.

"Did you expect anything less? She isn't called the Legendary Moon Princess for nothing. Though, she can't take all the credit; the Golden Prince helped her too."

The other girl smirked. "Well yes, but he's a man; men are trained to be great warriors, and the Golden Prince was one of the finest."

"It's only a matter of time until Beryl will be gone for good, and she'll pay for everything she did to both of our kingdoms."

"That she will. We promise that as the only survivors of the Silver Millennium."

A/N: There you go, the next chapter. In case you are wondering who the mystery people are, well, only the ones who read the prequel of this story know. But their identities will be revealed soon. Press the button below and tell me what you think. See yah!

Moonprincess998.


	4. The Guardian of the West is Awakend

Chapter 3

An/ Happy birthday Serena and Rini. In honor of their birthday here is a new chapter.

Disclaimer: i do not own Sailor Moon.

The next day was beautiful and sunny. Serena was on her way to the Cherry Hill Temple, smiling at people she passed and watching the birds and butterflies fly by. She thought about what her friends said about the charms there that helped with love, and she decided that she might as well try one with hope that Endymion would remember her someday. She couldn't wait to have her prince back with her. She missed him so much. She looked at the golden locket around her neck and opened it. As she looked at the picture of her and Endymion in a loving embrace, she became ridden with longing. She hoped that they could be together like that again one day.

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to see the two people walking towards her until she bumped into them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Serena said.

She stared at the two girls in front of her. One of the girls looked to be about her age and height, with light brown hair and big amber eyes. She had a smile on her face, and what looked like recognition in her eyes. The second girl was probably a few inches taller than Serena, but also looked to be the same age with light blonde hair up in a golden barrette and light green eyes. A warm smile was on her face.

"That's okay," the girl with the light brown hair said. "That locket must be very important to you to keep you so lost in thought." A knowing tone was in the girl's voice.

"Yes...it is," Serena replied, tucking the locket back into her shirt. "I'm Serena, Serena Tsukino. Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand to the girl.

"My name is Stacey Silver," the brown-haired girl said, taking Serena's hand.

"And I'm Lilly Gold. Were you going to the temple?" the other girl asked.

"Yes." Serena said, "I've heard that the charms there are very good, and I was going to get one."

"We were just going up there too, so why don't we go together?" Stacy said.

"Sure, why not?" Serena said, and she and the girls went up the temple stairs.

At the Cherry Hill Temple, Justin Hino was sweeping up the temple grounds. He looked around him, his bright blue eyes lighting up as he saw his two best friends, two black crows. His golden blonde curls were blowing in the wind along with his priest robes as he continued to sweep.

"Just another day at the temple, isn't it guys?" he said to the crows. He paused when he heard the sound of girls laughing.

"Oh look at the cherry blossoms Stacy, aren't they beautiful?" he heard someone say.

"Looks like more giggling teenage girls here to buy love charms," he grumbled. "I'd better go tend to them." He sighed.

He had just reached the charm stand when he felt someone hug him and say:

"Jadeite, oh my god I can't believe it's you!"

Confused as to why this mysterious girl was hugging him, the blonde boy said:

"Uh...hi. Who are you, and why did you call me Jadeite?"

Serena instantly let go and once again cursed herself for forgetting that only she had her memories of the Silver Millennium, and she cursed herself again as she remembered that Stacey and Lilly were with her. Thankfully, they were looking at the charms and didn't seem to notice anything. Serena exhaled in relief. She didn't want her new friends to think she was a freak. She then looked at Jadeite and said,

"I'm sorry, I must have mistaken you for someone else."

"It's fine. What can I get you?" Justin replied.

Serena, Stacey, and Lilly each bought a few charms and then stayed to talk Justin for a while. They were all laughing at a joke Justin was telling them when they heard a voice above them.

"Wow, I hate to break up this little party, but I've come to take your energy."

The four people looked up and saw Kasei coming out of a dark portal with a youma behind her.

Stacey and Lily looked at each other and then nodded and they slipped away from Serena and Justin.

Serena looked behind her and realized saw that Stacey and Lily had left. While Justin's attention was on the raven-haired girl, Serena slipped away and called Zack on the communicator Luna had given them.

"Zack, it's Serena. Sailor Mars has shown up again. Come to Cherry Hill Temple right away!"

"On my way!" she heard Zack say.

Serena took out her broach and transformed. She relished in the feeling of her transformation, and when she was done, she went back to the fight. Justin was throwing a sutra at the youma, and didn't notice her.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna yelled, coming up the temple staircase and into the clearing.

"Luna! It's Kasei, she's back and she's attacking Justin, who's really Jadeite!" Serena said, a tear threatening to fall from her eye.

"Right!" Luna said. The black cat ran towards Justin, who had just been thrown into a tree.

"Justin! Take this pen and push the red jewel on top, it will turn you into General Jadeite, hurry!" she said and ran off.

Justin looked at the golden pen with the red jewel on top and the symbols of Mars and Earth below the jewel. He didn't know if he could trust a talking cat or if the blow he had received in the head by the monster was making him see and hear things, but he decided to take the cat's advice and push the jewel. It couldn't hurt, right?

As soon as he pressed the jewel, Justin was surrounded by light and flames, and in just a few seconds, Justin Hino had turned into General Jadeite, second in command of Golden Prince Endymion's Shittenou and Guardian of the West.

Justin looked down at his new outfit: a grey uniform with red embroidery and a flowing cape attached to his shoulders, and a sword and scarab were strapped at his waist.

He looked out at the fight and saw two sailor-suited girls. One of the girls was fighting the monster,

and the other one was a floating sailor-suited girl that seemed to control the monster. For some reason, the floating sailor girl looked familiar to him, and Justin felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at her. The sound of the blonde sailor scout yelping as she was slammed to the ground snapped Jadeite out of his stupor, placing his attention back on the task at hand.

Sailor Moon had tried attacking the monster, but it was too big and wouldn't budge at her kicks, and her tiara appeared useless as it froze in midair. She tried once more to kick it, but the youma swatted her away like a fly. She fell to the ground hard. The youma then threw what seemed like a million fireballs from its mouth and aimed them at Sailor Moon. She waited for the burning sensation that was sure to come, but at the last second she was carried away by a pair of strong male arms. She opened her eyes and saw Tuxedo Mask carry her to safety.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" he said, in that deep voice Serena loved so much. She snuggled up to him and said:

"Yes thank you for saving me."

A small smile played at the man's lips as he set her gently down.

At this time, Jadeite was busy fighting the youma with his flaming sword. He managed to injure it, but the youma threw fireballs from its mouth and managed to graze his shoulder as he tried to jump out of the way.

Sailor Moon came back to the battle and tried her tiara one more time. Thankfully, this time she was successful, and youma was no more.

"Yes! You're moon dusted!" Sailor Moon cheered.

"How dare you, Sailor Moon!? You ruined my plans again; time to die!"

Kasei shot a massive amount of white-hot fire at Sailor Moon. The blonde soldier was too preoccupied with the idea of one of her best friends shooting at her that she couldn't jump out of the way in time. Tuxedo Mask, who was busy tending to Jadeite's burnt shoulder, looked up just when Sailor Moon was about to be burnt to a crisp. Sailor Moon squeezed her eyes shut, but opened them when she felt herself being enveloped in golden light as a golden barrier came between her and the flame, shooting it back at Kasei.

Kasei disappeared and avoided the flame, but Sailor Moon was more shocked at having a golden barrier in front of her as it started to shimmer away.

She wanted to know who put up the barrier. She knew all too well that only members of the Royal Family of Earth could use golden energy, and she knew Tuxedo Mask didn't do it. Since her prince didn't have his memories, he couldn't tap into his power. She knew that the Golden King and Queen had died when Beryl took over the Earth, so there was only one person left: Endymion's little sister, Golden Princess Lizzette.

She never knew what happened to her. The last time she saw her, she was in the palace safe room with Selene. She had always thought that she and Selene had died when the Silver Millennium fell, but based on the golden barrier, it didn't look like she died. Sailor Moon looked everywhere to find the source of the energy, but there was no one in sight.

Tuxedo Mask, Jadeite, and Luna were sitting a few feet away with surprised looks on their faces. For now, Sailor Moon decided to forget the subject and talk to Luna about it later. She walked over to Jadeite and Tuxedo Mask and said, "Are you okay Jadeite?"

"Yeah," he hissed, "but this burn really hurts."

"Don't worry, now that you have awoken as general, you have advanced healing. By tomorrow, you'll be as good as new!"

"Okay, but...what was that?"

"I'll answer that in a moment." Sailor Moon turned towards Tuxedo Mask and hugged him.

"Thanks again for saving me, Tuxedo Mask."

"No problem, Sailor Moon. So long." He gave her a two-fingered salute before jumping up into the trees, vanishing from sight. Sailor Moon closed her eyes, focusing on sending a message to her love.

"Please set me free again."

She hoped with all her might that this and all the messages she'll send to him from now on will aid him in remembering her soon.

She sighed and turned to Jadeite with sad eyes.

"I bet you have a lot of questions..."

He nodded. "Actually I just want to know why I'm dressed this way, and what happened. I already know who you are ,Serena."

Sailor Moon was shocked. "How did you know who I am?"

"Easy. You look like Serena and you called me Jadeite today, so it's not hard to put two-and-two together. And I sensed something about you earlier, and I still sense it when you're here now."

Sailor Moon blinked a few times,

silently scolding herself for letting her identity become so

obvious. "Oh... well, to answer your questions, I'll tell you the story of our past."

She spent the next few minutes telling the story of the Moon Kingdom, and how Jadeite had severed the Golden Prince of Earth. She told him that now, his mission was to find the prince and his princess, and defeat Beryl and her minions. She also told them about how Beryl had brainwashed the princess's guardian soldiers, though she didn't tell him that he married one of them. Once the story was done, Jadeite said:

"So basically, I'm a reincarnated Earth General who protected a prince, and now I have to find him and my princess to defeat the witch that destroyed our lives?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Sailor Moon said, surprised he was taking this so well. "And you're not alone, there is one other person that fights with us."

"That would be me," Zoicite said, as he as he jumped down from the tree above them.

"Sorry I'm late, but I was taking an exam at cram school and couldn't get out of it. It looks like the fight is over."

"Yeah it is. Look, there's someone I want you to meet. Zack, this is Justin Hino, also known as General Jadeite. Justin, this is Zachary Miller, also known as General Zoicite."

The two shook hands and greeted each other.

"So, do you want to fight with us?" Sailor Moon asked Jadeite.

Jadeite hesitated, tilting his head back and letting the sun beat down on his face. He took a deep breath before saying, "Sure. It could give me a break from being here all the time."

"Welcome to the team, General Jadeite," Luna said, handing him a communicator.

"Here, take this." Sailor Moon handed Jadeite a red satin glove with a salvia petal stitched on;it was the glove Kasei had dropped when she and the girls had left Endymion's birthday ball in such a hurry.

Flashback

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from the girls' watches. They looked quickly and panicked when they learned that Serenity's clone magic was disappearing. Serenity called the Senshi and they all started running away. Time for goodbyes was very limited.

"Sorry, but I have to go now. I had a great time," Kasei said to Jadeite.

She left so fast, that she left something behind.

"Duchess Rei!"

But it was too late; the mysterious girl had already run up the stairs and disappeared from the ballroom.

Jadeite looked at the glove she had left behind. Had she done it on purpose as a way to let him know she'd be back?

He looked at the red velvet glove in his hand. It had the leaf of a Salvia flower stuck to it; probably from the corsage that Rei wore. He hoped to see that beautiful Salvia again, for he liked her personality and pyrokinetic heart.

End Flashback

'He probably doesn't know what the glove means to him now, but he will someday,' Sailor Moon thought. Jadeite looked confused.

"Why are you giving me this? It's a woman's glove...what use is it to me? And speaking of women, that woman that attacked today looked familiar to me, why is that?"

Sailor Moon looked at him with a pitiful expression.

"I can't answer that right now, just hold on to that glove, and someday you'll understand." Sailor Moon gave him a comforting smile before standing and brushing the dirt from her uniform. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She quickly detransformed and left.

"Wow...what was all that about?" Jadeite said, as he put the glove and communicator away.

"I don't know," Zoicite replied, shrugging his shoulders. "She did the same thing to me when she gave me this." He showed Jadeite the blue harp. "All she told me was to hang onto it, but I don't know why."

Jadeite shrugged in response and stood, wincing slightly from his burns. "There must be a reason, but for now, I guess I'll see you around. I have to put away the charms and close up shop."

"Alright, see you."

The two boys detransformed and walked in separate directions.

Past a few cherry trees, two girls were watching as the two boys went their separate ways; one with silver hair and crystal blue eyes wearing a silver dress and another girl with chocolate brown hair and midnight blue eyes wearing a golden dress.

"What were you doing Lizzette?!" the silver-haired girl hissed. "Thank you for protecting Serenity, but we are not supposed to reveal ourselves yet! Now I think Serenity knows we are here! Remember, her mother gave her back her memories, so she knows about us."

Lizzette looked at the her partner angrily. "I know, but I had to do something! My brother was busy attending to his general and Serenity was too distracted to jump away from the attack Sailor Mars threw at her! We need her to stop Beryl, because she is the only one able to use the Silver Crystal to its full extent! I also did it for Endymion, even if he doesn't remember Serenity right now. The bond between them is still there, so he would feel something if she dies, and I don't want Endymion to go through that pain. That's why I did it. And relax, even with her memories, Serenity doesn't know we're still alive. She must think we died along with everyone else when the Silver Millennium fell. Now, let's go home. We have homework to do."

Lizzette faded away, and in her place stood a girl with pale blond hair and light green eyes.

"All Right," her partner said, transforming into a girl with light brown hair and amber eyes.

The girls left the temple, wondering what the next day would bring.

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, but if any of you have been or are in college, you know it's a lot of work, and I'm taking summer classes so I can't promise an update to this story soon, but I'll try. Looks like we me

t one of the mysterious girls from the last chapter, but who is the other girl, and what are the intentions of these two girls? To find out, keep reading and reviewing!

See you later!

Moonprincess998


	5. The Return of the Ruby Princess

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Kasei returned to her chamber in the Negaverse after a session with the queen. Queen Beryl was losing her patience with her because she had failed to both capture energy and get rid of the Sailor Senshi.

The fiery woman was starting to feel really stressed out. She walked over to her vanity and sat on her chair, rubbing her neck. Kasei paused when she felt something there; she pulled on the string and took out a crystal pendant in the shape of a crow which had a red-orange coloring to it. She didn't know where the pendant came from, but she felt drawn to it. For some odd reason, she was compelled never to take it off. She tucked the pendant back into her sailor fuku and pulled up a holograph of Sailor Moon and the two generals. She had to find out their identities. Once she did that, it would be easy to be rid of them. An idea suddenly struck her, and grinning evilly, Kasei pulled out a pen and paper.

* * *

The next day when Serena got home, she saw a letter in the mailbox addressed to her from Kasei. It read that she wanted to meet with her and the generals at the airport at midnight. Serena walked into her house and heard her communicator ring. It was Justin and Zack, telling her that they had received letters from Sailor Mars as well. They agreed to meet at the Crown later to agree on what to do that night. It seemed that they were destined to fight Kasei that night, whether they wanted to or not. Serena was sad about that - she didn't want to kill her best friend, especially now that she could have a second chance with Justin. They had been so in love during the Silver Millennium that she could not bear to kill her and cause Justin the soul searing pain of losing his soul mate. Serena knew she had to save Kasei, no matter what.

Suddenly, an idea struck her. Smiling, the blonde teen took off for her room and slammed the door, startling Luna, who let out a loud meow and jumped five feet from the bed.

"Goodness Serenity, where's the fire?"

"Luna do you have the Crescent Moon Wand?" Serena blurted, not bothering to catch her breath.

"Slow down Serenity, before you have a stroke. And to answer your question, no, I don't have the wand, your mother never sent that to me. Why do you want it?"

Serena's face fell and she sighed sadly. "I want it so that I may heal Kasei, I want her back with Justin, and I want my best friend back." A small tear spilled from Serena's eye, leaving a wet trail down her cheek.

Luna looked at her princess compassionately. She knew how much her friends had always meant to her and it must be causing her great pain to know their current situation. She got near her princess and purred on her arm.

"Alright Serenity, I might not have the wand, but I can tell you a possible way you can free Lady Kasei from Beryl's spell."

Serena's face cheered up. "Really, how?

"Focus on the silver power within you. You have a piece of the Silver Crystal."

"I have the Silver Crystal inside me?"

"Only a small piece. The Silver Crystal implants a small piece of itself in every Moon princess at birth, in order to protect her in case a dreadful situation approaches. Use that power within you to send memories to Lady Kasei and Justin. That should be enough to break Beryl's spell on her."

Serena smiled. "Thank you, Luna. I'll see you later, I'm going to the Crown to see if I can talk to Darien for a while."

"Darien?" Luna asked, puzzled.

"Darien is Endymion's name now," Serena clarified.

"Oh, that's a relief. I thought you would be out flirting with some unknown man. Remember, you are still married, Serenity."

"I know that, Luna. It seems like you are mistaking me for Kinsei - I would never flirt with an unknown man," Serena said faking an angry tone. She suddenly grew very serious.

"I am worried about something, though."

"What is it, my princess?"

"A few days ago when Kasei attacked the temple, she took a shot at me, and before I could block, I was surrounded with golden energy."

"Yes I remember that. The prince did it, didn't he?"

"No, and that's what concerns me. He hasn't gotten his memories back yet, so he can't unlock his power."

"Then where did the golden energy come from, you know as well as I do that only members of the royal family of Earth can use golden energy, and everyone but the prince is dead."

"Not necessarily. The Golden King and Queen may have died, but don't you remember that Endymion had a little sister? Golden Princess Lizette. I don't know if she died or not, because the last time I saw her she was in the palace safe room with Selene. There could be a chance that they could have survived."

"Perhaps you are right. I'll have to look into this. See you later, Serenity."

"Goodbye Luna."

* * *

Serena couldn't help but smile as she made her way to the arcade. She was happy for Justin, because, thanks to Luna, by the end of the night, he would have his soul mate back.

However, the thought made Serena sad, since her own soul mate didn't remember her. Even without her memories, she had always dreamed of finding love. She felt tormented because her love didn't remember her. She took out the golden heart locket she kept under her clothes and remembered all the happy times she had with Endymion, from the day she first met him under a false name, to the day of their marriage she remembered every melancholy detail. She clearly remembered the intense love she and Endymion had for each other, and she wished with all her heart that she could have it back.

Her vision blurred as tears fell down her cheeks. Looking down, Serena didn't realize that she was about to run into someone. Hitting them head on, Serena looked up and was about to apologize when she realized who she had bumped into. Darien stood in front of her, a handsome smile on his face.

"Hey. Serena, right?" he said.

The blue-eyed girl looked up at her prince, feeling wave after wave of emotions consume her. Without thinking, she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his jacket.

"Why?! Why don't you remember me, why?! You said you would never forget me, you said I was your angel!" she cried, choking on her own sobs.

Darien was taken aback; this girl who he barely knew was clinging to him and saying things that made no sense. But for some reason, he felt the need to console her and protect her. With this girl in his arms, he had a sudden sense of déjà vu, as if he had been in this position with her before. As her petite body clung onto him, he felt as if his life was complete. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her as she cried, ignoring the people who were walking by and looking at them.

She finally calmed down after a few minutes and smiled at him. "Thank you," she said, wiping the tears from her face.

She felt better after being in his arms and inhaling his unique scent of roses and coffee. It had been too long since she last had such intimate contact with him, and she missed it terribly.

"No problem," Darien said, smiling slightly as he wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "I don't know what made you so sad, but a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying. I'll see you around." The handsome man turned and walked away, leaving Serena to stare after him with longing.

"Goodbye Endymion," she whispered.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Serena went on ahead into the Crown. Zack and Justin were inside, sitting at a table as they waited for her to join them.

Serena sat down across from the two boys, who were looking at her questioningly. "Have you been crying?" Justin asked, tilting his head to the side. Zack's eyebrows creased together in concern.

Serena simply smiled and shook her head. "No, of course not! I must have gotten something in my eye on my way here," she said, rubbing her eyes for emphasis. Both boys knew she was lying, but decided not to press the subject.

"So, are we going to go meet Sailor Mars?" Justin asked, leaning forward on the table.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. There's no doubt that it's a trap, and goodness knows how many people could be harmed if there is a full-fledged battle," Zack replied.

Serena's eyes widened. "No, we have to go! This is our only chance to defeat her, and besides, it's three against one! We might as well get her while we can. I want this all to be over with," she protested.

Justin nodded his approval. "I agree. The sooner, the better."

Zack just sighed and tossed his hands up in defeat. "Whatever you say. But don't tell me I didn't warn you."

* * *

That night, Zack, Serena, and Justin were at the train station, waiting for the train that Kasei said would be waiting for them. Sure enough, a train rolled into the station, opening slowly and menacingly.

"Well, that's one of her promises kept," Zack mumbled, boarding the train. Serena and Justin followed close behind, and the three stood in silence as the door shut and the train began to move.

They got in the train and headed for the airport. While on the train, Serena noticed something a little off about Justin.

"Justin, are you okay?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Justin jumped, as if he had been deep in thought. "Yeah why do you ask?"

"Because something seems a little…_off_ about you."

Serena's statement caught Zack's attention, and now both of their eyes were on Justin. Feeling uncomfortable, Justin turned towards the window and said:

"Do you remember after the fight with Sailor Mars…when I told you that she looked familiar to me?"

Serena nodded.

"Well, ever since then, I've been having weird dreams…and she is in them. I don't know what they mean, but they feel more like memories than dreams, you know? It seemed like…we were in love in the dreams…but that can't be, right? Because she's evil, and I'm sure I've never met her before the fight…"

Serena was shocked - she couldn't believe that Justin was having dreams after merely seeing Kasei just one time. But then again, the love between the senshi and shittenou was every bit as strong as Serena's for Endymion, so it could be their soul bond leaking memories to him. It could also be that, like Kasei, Jadeite was a psychic, and his spiritual powers could be letting in the memories. But for now, Serena didn't know what to tell Justin without revealing the truth, so she just said:

"Don't worry Justin, they're just dreams. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Your brain is probably still trying to configure all that has happened, and in doing so is giving you strange dreams. Don't think much of it."

He smiled slightly. "Alright."

There was a brief silence, before Zack said:

"We're here."

The train squealed to a stop before the door opened, allowing Serena and her companions to step out into the large airport. Serena looked at her watch and saw that it was a quarter to midnight. They were fifteen minutes early. The group of heroes walked forward, looking around at the large, empty room. Typically, this place would be filled with people trying to get their plane tickets in order, but today, it was completely abandoned. Their thoughts were interrupted by Kasei's malevolent voice echoing through the room.

"Attention Juuban passengers. We are so pleased you could be with us today. Please proceed to the landing area as soon as possible."

Sharing confident glances, the three teens instantly transformed and sprinted outside to the landing area, where Sailor Mars stood in between two large planes. Her hands where glowing with a deep red color, seeming to be on fire.

Desperate for some sort of negotiation, Sailor Moon said, "Please Sailor Mars you don't want to do this. We can work together and defeat Beryl. You can join us! Please Kasei, you have to trust us."

Kasei smiled. "As much as I am offended by your disgusting offer, I'll make your death quick," the raven-haired senshi said. With a wide flourish, Sailor Mars let loose a blast of fire towards Zoicite, who was instantly knocked out before he could jump out of the way.

She then fired at Sailor Moon, but the Guardian of Justice managed to jump out of the way. Unfortunately, she jumped straight into the wall, hitting her back hard and slumping to the ground. She moaned in pain, struggling to redeem herself. Kasei, seeing this weakness, shot again, and this time Sailor Moon could not jump away. Seeing the fire coming straight towards her, the blonde senshi squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for impact. At the last second, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and lift her out of harm's way. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that she was in the arms of Tuxedo Mask, her beloved.

Tuxedo Mask landed a few yards away, cradling Sailor Moon in his arms. He smiled gently and placed her back on her feet, where she immediately turned her attention to Kasei.

"You should be more careful, Sailor Moon," he said, a stern tone to his voice.

But the soldier wasn't listening - she was watching the ongoing fight between Kasei and Jadeite. Her heart shattered and tears filled her eyes as the sight of two people who loved each other so much fight like bitter enemies. Her memories of Kasei and Jadeite during the Silver Millennium came to her. Memory after memory flooded her their bickering, their sweet moments, the dances they shared, and so much more came until she could no longer stand by and do nothing.

Clenching her teeth, Sailor Moon sprinted towards the center of the "battlefield."

"Sailor Moon, stop!" Tuxedo Mask yelled, reaching for her even though she was far out of his grasp.

Blasts from both Sailor Mars and Jadeite headed straight towards Sailor Moon, and with a burst of energy, the Senshi of the Moon released the power of the Silver Crystal. The large expanse of energy hit both Kasei and Jadeite, wiping out their attacks in the process. The two fiery individuals fell to the ground unconscious.

The massive amount of energy completely drained Sailor Moon, and she was about to fall when Tuxedo Mask came and wrapped his arms around her waist. Despite the temptation to let the darkness consume her, Sailor Moon pushed on, pulling herself to her feet and stumbling towards her fellow senshi. With an outstretched hand, she focused the remaining bit of her energy on healing her friend, and shouted:

"COMISC MOON POWER!"

Silver light covered Sailor Mars's body, transforming her out of her fuku and into the beautiful wedding gown she wore on her last day on the Moon.

Sailor Moon lost all feeling in her body and allowed herself to collapse completely into Tuxedo Mask's embrace.

Kasei's eyes opened, and a small smile formed on her lips upon seeing Sailor Moon. "Serenity," she whispered. No more could be said before the raven-haired princess fell back into unconsciousness.

Sailor Moon smiled and whispered, "Welcome back, Ruby Princess Kasei." That was all she could do before her energy completely ran out, and the darkness of sleep consumed her.

A/N: There you have it, the return of the first Sailor Senshi: Sailor Mars Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update sooner. See you next chapter.

Moonprincess998.


	6. Awakening Memories

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

The next thing Serena knew, she was lying on a soft bed with the soft sound of someone writing on paper filling her ears. She opened her eyes and saw Stacey there seemily doing what appeared to be homework on the table next to the bed.

"Stacey?" Serena said, her voice hoarse.

Stacey looked up from her work. "Oh, Serena! You're awake!" she said, standing up. She walked over to Serena, placing a cool hand on the blonde's forehead. "How are you feeling? Your friend Zack said you passed out. What happened?"

Serena looked at the girl in front of her and saw something akin to concern in her eyes, and she couldn't help but wonder why. The two barely knew each other.

"I'm okay," Serena said, blinking a few times."I must have passed out from all the school pressure I'm under. How long have I been out?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but Zack said it's been around eight hours."

"Eight hours!" Serena shouted, sitting up quickly. "I have to get home!" She winced as pain pierced her head.

Stacey gently pushed her back on the bed, her eyes filled with sincerity. "Don't worry, Zack called your parents and told them you were studying with him, so you have nothing to panic over," she said. Serena let out a sigh of relief in response, looking up at the white ceiling.

The door opened, bringing Serena and Stacey's attention to it. In came Zack, his head poking into the room. When he saw Serena awake, his eyes let up and he further entered the room.

"Serena!" he said, going by her bedside. "You're awake! How are you doing?"

"Much better, thank you," Serena replied with a smile.

All of a sudden, Stacey stood up straight and walked to the door. "Well, I'm going to find Lily and tell her you're okay," she said. Without another word she left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Outside, Stacey heaved a sigh of relief. She was glad Serena was out of danger and unharmed. Even though Serena was only the reincarnation of her sister Serenity, she was still practically the same girl from a thousand years ago. Stacey cared for her just as much now as she did then. As she went to find Lily, Stacey wondered if Lily felt the same way about the prince as Stacey did for Serena.

Back in the room, Serena asked, "Where is Mars?"

Zack's gaze grew wary. "She's...in Justin's room. For some reason, as soon he woke up, he insisted we bring her with us," he said, a hint of strangeness in his voice.

"I have to go see her," Serena replied firmly, daring to sit up again. Zack helped her sit up, although he was unsure whether or not this was a good idea. But he knew there was no talking Serena out of this especially when she spoke so firmly. "Okay," he said, "but be careful. We still don't know what's going to happen with her."

Serena smiled weakly and nodded, showing that she understood what she was getting herself into. With shaky legs, she stood, using Zack as a brace to get herself to the door.

Zack kindly opened the door and led Serena to their destination. "Are you sure?" he asked yet again. Serena gave him a hard stare and he sighed, opening the door.

Inside, Justin was kneeling at the bedside of the unconscious princess, holding her hand within one of his own. His other hand traced her cheek, showing his pain and affection.

Serena cleared her throat, and Justin was broken out of his trance. He looked up, forcing a smile when he saw the blonde teenager.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, trying to be as cheerful as he could manage.

"Better," Serena said, trying to think of something to say. The three dwelled in silence, wondering who was going to speak first. Surprisingly, it was Justin.

"I...remembered something from my past life. When you shot us with that silver light, it just came to me all of a sudden. How did you do that, by the way?"

"What did you remember?" Serena asked intently, ignoring his question.

He looked at her funny, curious as to why she was ignoring his questions, but continued:

"I remember that I was a general for the royal family of Earth, and I remember being in a silver temple of some sort. She and I were there," he paused, nodding at the sleeping princess. "And I was down on one knee, holding out a ring to her, and that was it. Were we...in love? Is that why I was in that position?"

Serena mentally cursed herself for being so careless. She must have used too much power when she knocked them unconscious. It must have given Justin part of his memories back. He didn't seem to remember that he was in love with Kasei, or that he had married her. She decided to omit that fact for fear that it might trigger more of his memories. Serena knew that if that happened, Justin wouldn't let her fight anymore because of his "duty" to protect Endymion's wife. Suppressing an exhausted sigh, Serena said:

"Yes Justin, you and Kasei were very much in love, and you were giving her a ring because you were asking her to marry you."

"Kasei?" he asked, confused.

Serena nodded. "That's her name." She pointed at the sailor senshi sleeping on the bed. "Sailor Mars is merely a title."

He looked at Sailor Mars, then back at Serena.

"I...don't understand. If she was my fiancé, why was she fighting on Beryl's side? Did I fall for an evil woman?" The look on Justin's face was of complete terror while the look on Zack's face was the one of pure shock.

Serena quickly shook her head no. "No, nothing like that. She was one of the Moon Princess's guardians, and they were brainwashed by Beryl in the final battle."

Justin simply nodded, his mind still trying to process everything that had happened. Serena finally released her sigh, walking into the room with more strength and confidence.

"Go get some rest, I'll watch over her," she said, placing a gentle hand on Justin's shoulder.

Justin's hand instinctively tightened on Sailor Mars's, but the look Serena gave him caused him to let go and stand. Mumbling a thank-you, he left the room with Zack.

Serena turned towards Mars, a tired softness in her eyes.

"Alright Kasei, you can open your eyes now," Serena said, sitting on the floor beside the violet-eyed girl. Sailor Mars stayed still. "Come on pyro, I know you're awake."

The raven-haired woman opened her eyes, revealing that they were filling with tears. "Serenity," she whispered.

"Yes Kasei, it's me."

"I...I'm so sorry."

Tears filled Serena's eyes. "I know you are," she said, leaning over and hugging the senshi of passion. Pulling away, she said, "Do you remember?"

Sailor Mars looked down at her hands, watching as her tears fell onto her knuckles. "Yes...I do. I remember everything from my childhood to my last day on the Moon."

The two girls sat in silence, both thinking about the pain of the past. Mars was the one to break the silence.

"Jadeite...doesn't remember me, does he?" she said, her voice just above a whisper. Serena sighed, knowing this was not going to be easy.

"He...doesn't really remember anything, other than his proposal to you. He only has his feelings, which is all we can go on for now. It may be dangerous for him to have all of his memories at this point in time."

Mars inhaled sharply, clenching her blanket in her fists. "So...that's it?" she said, her voice wavering.

Serena nodded.

"So, what do we do now?" Mars asked, bringing her head up.

Serena caught her friend's gaze, holding her there for a few moments. She could still recognize that hard determination in those violet eyes. Serena knew in that instant what Sailor Mars was going to do.

"Are you willing to become my guardian again, and to renew your vow to me and the Silver Millennium?"

Mars nodded, her expression becoming more determined and confident. Without any instruction from her princess, she said, "I, Ruby Princess Kasei of Mars, hereby renew my vows to you, Silver Princess Serenity of the Moon, and to the sacred era of the Silver Millennium." The statement was just as bold and full of passion as it was the first time Sailor Mars had said it a thousand years ago.

"Thank you, Kasei. I must ask of you one last thing: Do not tell anyone about the Silver Millennium or my identity as the princess. I don't want Jadeite or Zoicite to know, for I fear they won't allow me to fight if they do. If they must know, then Fate will guide them in figuring it out themselves."

Sailor Mars merely nodded, not voicing her opinion on her princess's request. She desperately wanted to aid Jadeite in gaining his memories, but she trusted in Serena's judgment.

Serena was grateful for her friend's silent understanding. "I always treasured the loyalty you and the others gave me. I hope that one day we can be as close as we were so long ago."

Sailor Mars was about to speak up when Serena interrupted her. "Oh, and one more thing," she said, smiling slightly. "My name is Serena but you can still call me Serenity if you want to."

Kasei nodded, smiling. "All right, Serenity and don't worry, to me it's like time never passed you're still one of my best friends."

Serena smiled at Kasei and happy with how their conversation went, Serena hugged her fellow senshi and made her way to the door. Before exiting, she turned and said, "I'll send Justin in when he wakes up."

"Who's Justin?" Mars asked, confused.

"That's Jadeite's name in this time."

Sailor Mars nodded and fell back on her pillows, signaling that she had nothing more to say.

* * *

Later that day, Serena was on a walk, talking with Stacey and Lilly, when Justin came up to them.

"Serena, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. Serena nodded, then looked at Stacey and Lilly.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up later," she said. The two girls nodded and walked off.

Serena began raised an eyebrow at Justin, waiting for him to say what he needed to say.

Justin cleared his throat, seeming to be nervous about what this conversation would include. "Em..." he started, searching for the proper way to voice his thoughts. "Have you...known 'Kasei' before all of this happened?"

Kasei's name sounded foreign coming out of Justin's mouth, but right at the same time. Serena's face paled, realizing that she hadn't been very careful concealing the truth of the past.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" she replied, acting like she was oblivious.

Justin's nervous expression turned to one of agitation and impatience. "You're lying," he stated, causing Serena to internally panic. "You forget that I'm a psychic, Serena. I got other visions while I was resting." Silently, Serena nodded, urging him to continue.

"She...she killed me. She sent her fire through my body and burned me to death, without a second thought. It was brutal, mindless, and cruel. And yet...I get this strange feeling when I'm near her. I don't know how to explain it, but...I think it's that same feeling I had a thousand years ago. But how could I love someone who would do something so awful? I know she was brainwashed, but..."

Serena sighed. She knew she would have to give this guy a pep talk sooner or later. "Just...give it time," she said softly. "I know it's all a little overwhelming right now, but as time passes, the two of you will grow to love each other again. Fate does not change, and the two of you were destined to be together."

Justin smiled. "Thank you Serena, I think...I'm going to talk to Kasei now."

Serena simply patted Justin on the shoulder and walked away, heading in the direction where Stacey and Lilly went.

She paused when she spotted her familiar tall, handsome prince walking towards her. Her heart fluttered, and she felt her stomach twist itself into a knot. Biting her lip, Serena decided to try and enter Darien's mind again. Concentrating, she sent her thoughts to him.

_"Please my prince, set me free again." _

Darien stiffened and looked around him, seeming dazed as he mechanically walked over to where Serena was standing. The two locked eyes, both trapped in each other's gaze. Darien opened his mouth and spoke, his voice a low whisper.

"My princess."

A/N: There you go, the next chapter. Sorry for the cliffy, but I thought it was a good place to end it and sorry for the long wait but my college life totally takes over my life, and well my beta reader has a life too, but I'll try…try to update faster. Well it looks like one of the sailors is back with Serenity, but will Darien be the next one to remember? We'll see. See you next chapter.

Moonprincess998.


	7. Blast from the Past

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Justin walked to his room where Kasei was and saw Zack on the way typing on a laptop.

"I'm going to check on Sailor Mars," he said, casually walking by.

"Alright," Zack replied, "But be careful. We don't know if she's on our side." Justin nodded and walked on to his room.

When he opened the door, he found Kasei trying to get up. She tripped over the tail of her soft pink gown and tumbled right into Justin's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just tripped on the tail of my gown," she said, her face turning a light shade of red.

He lead her back to the bed and gently sat her down, careful not to trip over her dress himself.

"Why are you wearing a fancy dress and veil? Did we go to a wedding or something?"

Kasei did a double take. "Wait. _We_. You remember who I am?"

"Only a little bit; I remember that I proposed to you, so you're my fiancé; that's why I said we. If we were engaged, it's only natural that we go to weddings and parties together."

Kasei was disappointed that he didn't have his memories or that he didn't remember that he married her before Beryl attacked the moon, but she was comforted by the fact that he at least remembered that they were engaged. She knew that she couldn't tell him the whole truth per Serenity's order, so she decided to answer half-truthfully.

"Yeah, we went to the wedding of a friend of is what I was wearing the last time I transformed."

His eyes then softened. "Well, you look beautiful just like how I saw you in my vision. You look the same."

"You do too," she agreed. "Just a little younger." An awkward silence followed. A few minutes later, Justin broke the mute tension.

"How much do you remember about…our past?" he asked hesitantly.

"I have my full memory back. Even…" she looked away from him. "The last battle on the moon."

"Yeah, when you killed me," Justin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, and I'm very sorry. I swear that if I was in my right mind, I would never have hurt you. Please forgive me," Kasei begged, tears beginning to form in her violet eyes.

Justin bent down next to her, wiped her tears with his thumbs and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, Kasei. Even though I don't remember what happened, I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't have hurt me if you were in your sane mind. If we were engaged to be married, I'm pretty confident that we loved each other very much. I completely forgive you," he said sincerely.

Kasei smiled. She was glad that being reincarnated hadn't affected his personality. He was still the same guy she loved from so long ago.

"Do you want to walk around the temple grounds? The cherry blossoms are very beautiful," Justin asked.

She nodded. "That would be lovely." Holding his hand for her take, Justin lead Kasei out of his room and into the open air.

Serena was in shock at what Darien had just whispered to her. He had called her 'his princess'...did he remember? No, that's impossible. She would have felt their link completely restore itself if that had happened. Maybe she went a little overboard with the mind message she sent him.

She didn't have much time to think about it, because he came closer and captured her lips with his. She instantly responded, reveling in the sensations she hadn't felt in a thousand years. His kiss was soft and gentle, but then got more passionate. He plunged his tongue in her mouth and she let it tangle with hers. But all of a sudden, it was like the spell was broken because he broke the kiss abruptly and stepped away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," he said, not looking at her.

"That was my first kiss," she whispered, lightly touching her lips. It was true, it was her first kiss in this life, but she welcomed it gladly. After all, it came from the man she loved.

"I'm really sorry, I don't know what happened," Darien repeated.

"It's okay, Darien."

Serena turned her gaze down; a blush clearly shown on her face. She decided to see if he remembered or not.

"Darien, before you kissed me...you called me 'my princess'. What does that mean?"

Darien turned away from her and then said, "Nothing, I just probably confused you with someone who I don't even think exists. I'll see you later." He walked away, leaving her to stare.

As Darien walked down the stairs, he felt a raging fury building up inside of him. How could he kiss Serena and confuse her with the princess of his dreams?! His princess was a girl of unparalleled beauty and immeasurable kindness. How was it possible that he could confuse _any_ girl with her? But Serena...she was so innocent and pure, and her beauty was just as breathtaking as that of his princess, if not more. He felt angry at himself for the fact that he betrayed his princess in such a way, but could he really help the feelings he got when around Serena? But if he ever found his princess, what would she think of him if she found out he had been chasing after another girl? He decided then and there to never see Serena again, so as not to betray his beautiful princess again.

Even though he left, Serena was on cloud nine. _'He's starting to remember,' _she thought with a dazed expression. Full of joy, she went to catch up with Stacey and Lilly.

Justin and Kasei were walking through the cherry trees in a rather comforting silence. Kasei had withdrawn her veil and dress tail, but was still in the soft pink gown with her hair braided in rubies and her tiara on top. She was looking up at the cherry blossoms when she broke the silence.

"Justin, this may seem strange to you, but...I wanted to tell you that I still love you, even though it's been a thousand years. Do you...feel anything for me at all?"

Justin looked solemnly at Kasei.

"I'm sorry Kasei, but I can't answer that right now. I can't say I'm indifferent towards you, because I feel something really strong, but I can't say its love. Besides, I'm still a little untrustworthy when it comes to you because you were on the evil side even though it wasn't your fault. I still need time to think about this whole situation. After all, it isn't every day that a guy finds his fiancé from a thousand years ago," he replied, adding a little humor to try and ease the tension.

Kasei smiled. This confirmed her earlier thought. He hadn't changed a bit. He even kept his sense of humor.

"Alright, I'll wait as long as you need for you to find out what you feel about me."

The next day when Serena got to school, Miss Haruna introduced a new boy.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Nicolas Shino. He goes by Nick, and he just transferred here, so please make him feel welcomed. Nick, why don't you sit next to Serena, the girl with the meatball shaped hair style?"

The boy nodded and sat at the table next to Serena. Nick reminded Serena an awful lot of Endymion's 3rd general, Nephrite. She decided to speak to him later during lunch to get to know him. After all, she was pretty sure it was him since both Zack and Justin turned out to be two of the reincarnated generals. It seemed logical that Nick turned out to be Nephrite.

During lunch, Serena found him sitting on the roof of the school and decided to join him. She approached him in a friendly manner.

"Hi, may I join you?" she asked, her voice cheerful.

Nick shrugged his shoulders and continued eating, totally ignoring her presence.

She sat down and opened her lunch box and then looked at his. Her eyes widened in awe as she saw the array of delicious food Nick had stored in his box.

"Wow, that's a lot of food," she breathed, amazed.

Nick stopped eating and looked at her strangely like if she had grown a second head right in front of him.

"You're not scared of me?" he asked.

Serena looked him confused. "Should I be?"

Nick looked at her tenderly. "No."

He moved over and allowed her to sit closer to him.

"Here, do you want some?" he said, offering his lunch box to her. "I'm not really hungry, and I don't want it to go to waste."

Practically drooling, Serena accepted the box and exclaimed, "Sure thing! Thank you!" She then began digging into the food, not even taking a moment to breathe.

"This is really good," she complimented, shoveling in another mouthful. She wasn't surprised, though. She remembered that both Nephrite and Mokusei were really good cooks. It was only natural that Nick be a good cook in this life too.

She decided to invite him to the arcade in order to spend more time with him.

"Hey Nick, would you like to go to the arcade with me after school? it has some pretty good games and the best chocolate milkshakes. Would you be up for it?"

Nick smiled and nodded. "Sure I'd love to go."

The arcade was as full as ever by the time Serena and Nick walked in. There was a bustle of kids spending their money on the many arcade games the arcade offered, and a few others sitting at booths eating or ordering something from the waitresses. Serena and Nick saw Justin and Kasei sitting at the stools at the counter drinking sodas and talking. Serena gave Kasei a good look. She was no longer wearing her soft pink gown, veil, or tiara; now she was donning modern day clothes dressed in a red short sleeved shirt with a black jacket on and dark grey pants and a red head band holding her hair in place. Serena had to admit that Kasei pulled the modern look well for someone who has been alive for more than a thousand years and was raised in another time period. She and Nick walked over and said:

"Hey Justin, Kasei, how are you guys?" Justin turned to her.

"Fine, Serena, who's your friend?" he said, pointing to Nick.

"This is Nick, a new guy in my class. We just became friends. Nick these are my other friends, Justin and Kasei."

"Nice to meet both of you," Nick said, shaking Justin's hand and then Kasei's.

"Nice to meet you too," Justin said.

"A pleasure," Kasei added.

She then turned to Serena. "Serenity, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Serenity?" Nick asked Serena.

"Yeah that's my middle name." She then motioned for Kasei to come over and they sat at a nearby table.

"Is something wrong?" Serena asked, concerned.

"Nick is Nephrite," Kasei said in more of a statement than a question.

"Yes he is, but he doesn't have his memories back and I don't want him to get them back. At least...not until we release Mokusei from Beryl's control. If Nick knew that his true love is evil, the shock will probably be enough to cause his memories to come back, and then he'll probably try to stop me from fighting because of his duty to protect his prince's princess. And then Beryl wouldn't be stopped, so she'd take over the Earth. Let's also spare him the pain he'll feel for Mokusei being under Beryl's control, okay?

"Alright Serenity, as you wish," Kasei smiled.

"By the way, how are things going with Justin?"

The raven-haired woman sighed. "Fine I guess, but it's hard to be around him and not tell him who I really am. I also wish I were able to act in love and be a couple like we were in the past, but I found we can't because he is too young in this time. I believe dating someone that young in this time would be considered jailbait because I'm of age and he is not. Besides, he's so distant and I just wish we had the closeness we had before all of this." Kasei had a sad, farway look in her eyes, and she was clutching her red firebird necklace.

Serena felt sympathy for her best friend, but she couldn't do anything without the Silver Crystal. She knew how badly Kasei wanted her husband back, but she couldn't risk bringing back Justin's memories and keeping her out of the fight, so she asked Kasei not to say much about the past.

"I know how you feel," Serena said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Really I do, Endymion doesn't remember me either and it hurts me deep in my soul that he doesn't remember our bond." She clutched the golden heart pendant she removed from beneath her shirt. "But it has to be this way until Beryl is gone. Should they remember, let it be on their own, okay?"

Kasei sniffed and nodded, smiling at Serena. She then sobered up.

"I'm glad you're here Serenity, because I wanted to talk to you about something that I've been sensing lately."

Serena motioned for her to move on.

"I've been feeling the Golden Power of Earth lately, and it's confusing me because as you know, that power can only be used by members of the royal family of Earth. You just said that Endymion doesn't have his memories, so his power is locked away. So where is this power coming from?"

Hearing what Kasei was saying just confirmed Serena's suspicions. She was now certain that somehow Endymion's little sister Lissette survived the fall of the Silver Millennium; the question now was where was she?

She looked up at Kasei and started to share her newfound knowledge with her.

"Kasei, I think Endymion's little sister may have survived the fall."

She gasped. "Golden Princess Lissette?" Serena nodded. "It can't be, nobody knew where she and Selene were during the battle. How can it be possible that she is alive?"

"They were in the Palace safe room during the battle. Endymion took me there to keep me away from the battle and even knocked me out to do it, but…"

"Wait, the prince knocked you out?" Kasei interrupted. Serena nodded. "Wait 'til I get my hands on him! He'll wish he had never been reborn," she snarled.

"Kasei, calm down," Serena said, swaying her hands back and forth in an attempt to calm down her guardian. "That's not the point right now. The point is that after I woke up, I teleported out and they stayed there. Maybe after the battle, Pluto found them and took them to the time plane and they stayed there until I and everyone else was reborn."

Kasei nodded, seeing the logic in Serena's theory. "Yes, that could be what happened. The question now is where she is?"

"That is my question too Kasei, but I don't know. I guess we have to wait until she shows up again."

'_And I'll probably get to see Lennie again,'_ Serena thought.

"Yeah," Kasei agreed.

Just then, a beeping noise could be heard from Serena's backpack. She reached in and grabbed her communicator.

"Serena, youma in the park, we need Sailor Moon. Hurry!" Luna said.

"On the way, Luna," Serena replied before shoving the communicator back into her bag. "Come on, we have to go - there's a youma in the park. Oh, and here - I thought you might want this back." Serena held out a red pen from her bag for Kasei to take. It was her hen shin pen. Kasei looked so happy to see her old wand again.

The girls when back over to where Justin and Nick were. They seemed to be having a good old buddy chat like they used to in the past.

"Sorry to interrupt your chat, but we have to go, Justin," Serena said, trying to tell him with her eyes about the youma. He seemed to understand and got up from the stool. She then looked at Nick.

"Sorry Nick, but we have to go do something. I'll see you tomorrow!"

They ran out of the arcade as Nick waved goodbye. They transformed in a nearby alley and called Zack to tell him about the attack and to join them in the park.

When they got to the park, they found a monster with expandable claws terrorizing innocent people. Sailor Moon reached for her tiara.

"Moon Tiara…!"

"Wait!" she heard a scream and saw Luna coming towards her.

"Sailor Moon, that's a human transformed into a youma."

"What!? How is that even possible?" she asked.

"That boy had a rainbow crystal inside of him." Sailor Moon turned as pale as a ghost.

"What's a rainbow crystal?" Jadeite asked.

"Hello, Super Brats," a female voice said to them. "Try and destroy our youma now if you dare."

"Who are you?" Zack, who just joined, asked.

"Someone superior to _her_,"the woman said, pointing at Mars.

Sailor Moon's temper snapped at seeing her best friend in this condition.

"Oh can it, Jupiter. Everyone knows that Venus is superior to you, so don't act so high and mighty," Sailor Moon retorted.

"Well, _someone_ sure has a loudmouth. How do you know my name, and how do you know about Venus?"

Sailor Moon stayed silent.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Youma, attack!"

The youma did as it was told, attacking with its three claws at once. Sailor Moon was unable to dodge them. Thankfully, Tuxedo Mask was there to save the day as always and broke her free.

"Thank you," she breathed from within his arms.

"You're welcome," he responded, eyes locked on hers.

Then Tuxedo Mask was grabbed again, but the youma and Sailor Moon was too. The others she could see were a great distance away trying to put themselves back together after the youma attacked them. They looked like they were attacked by lightning, too, which meant Mokusei had joined the fight.

Both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask struggled to break free, but it was no use. Mokusei appeared, her hands were crackling with electricity - enough to knock them out and perhaps kill them.

"You two will be the first say goodbye," Mokusei snarled. With a grunt, she threw a ball of electricity in their direction.

Both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were suddenly surrounded by silvery-gold light, and they were broken free from the youma. The barrier sent the electricity back to Mokusei, which she avoided by disappearing.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask looked around and saw two girls standing a distance away from where their other friends were. One girl had silver hair and sky blue eyes in a silver gown, while the other had chocolate brown hair and midnight blue eyes with a golden dress. Sailor Moon gasped.

One of the girls giggled. "Hey Sere, long time no see."

A/N: There, another chapter done! I hope this chapter makes up for the 9 month absence of this story. I'll try not to go that long without updating, but no promises. Well, it looks like Serena is receiving a little blast from the past. How will she explain this one to the boys and Tuxedo Mask? Find out in the next chapter, and don't forget to review! I love those :)

See you guys next time!

Moonprincess998


	8. Gathering Answers

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon stood speechless at the sight of the two girls standing before her. "Selene" she said almost hesitantly as if not believing what she was seeing. The silver haired girl nodded and then Sailor Moon looked at the other girl in the golden dress. "Lissette" she whispered as well; when the golden girl also nodded, she was filled with so many emotions and thoughts, but soon the shock and the emotions causing her to freeze went away and she was filled with joy and happiness.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed while the others and Tuxedo Mask looked at her in confusion.

"There's no time to talk now Sere. I need you to take this." Selene said waving an object at her.

Sailor Moon held out her hands and a crescent shaped wand with a pink handle appeared in her hands.

Sailor Moon gasped as soon as she recognized the object in her hands.

"The Moon Wand. I can't take this I'll die!" she shrieked.

Selene smiled. "No you won't. Go ahead and use it on that boy and maybe also on Mokusei to break the evil spell on her and set her free."

Sailor Moon still looked hesitant to use the wand but she agreed when she the youma getting ready to attack again.

"Alright here goes nothing." Sailor Moon sighed and exclaimed.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

The Human turned youma was surrounded in blinding shimmering silvery light and when the light faded it turned back into the boy it once was. Sailor Moon then turned around and tried to aim the wand at Mokusei who had reappeared to get the red crystal that flew out of the young boy when she collapsed on her knees. Mokusei began crackling with laughter seeing Sailor Moon fall.

"Nice try Sailor Moon but it seems you ran out of energy, why don't you try again next time if you can, for the mean time I'll take this red crystal now." She said and disappeared with the crystal.

Sailor Moon then completely fell back and leaned against Tuxedo Mask completely exhausted.

"Sailor Moon!" the two generals and Mars yelled out as the ran to her.

"Serenity!" Selene and Lissette called and came over too to aid the fallen senshi.

"Are you alright." Tuxedo Mask asked as he held her against him as they sat on the floor surrounded by all the people who crowded around to help her.

"Yeah I'm fine guys, but using that wand really drained me." She then glared at Selene.

"I thought you said nothing would happen" she between deep breaths she took to compose herself.

"Nooooo. I said you wouldn't die and you didn't but I never said that something wouldn't happen."

"Well you could have warned me about the energy drain you know." Sailor Moon pointed out. "This almost feels like dying."

Knowing that Sailor Moon was ok and composing herself; Selene smiled mischievously. "Now what fun would that have been if I would have told you? I would have used it but you know I can't so naturally it had to be you."

Sailor Moon sighed "You're just as evil as ever Lenee (Len-ee).

Selene giggled. "Maybe I am."

"At that moment Lissette giggled too. "Oh give her a break Sere, it was an emergency and you know Selene wouldn't have put your life in danger, she didn't tell you to save time and to help that boy, it was all in good fun; I would have done the same thing to my brother given the chance." She quickly glanced up at Tuxedo Mask and smiled recognizing him even though he was transformed.

"Sailor Moon sighed and nodded thinking 'yup they are still the same girls.'

At that moment Zoicite decided to interrupt and say "Sorry to break up this moment but who are you two?" He pointed to the two princesses "And how do you know them Sailor Moon?"

The two princesses stood up and Selene said "Oh sorry let us present ourselves; I am Silver Princess Selene of the Silver Kingdom of the Moon." She curtsied gracefully.

"I am Golden Princess Lissette, princess of the Earth."

Jadeite looked up as soon as he remembered what Selene had said.

"Princess of the Moon? Are you the princess we are looking for? Selene shook her head. "No I am her younger sister, I am the second princess and air of the moon."

"Do you know where the princess is?" Zoicite asked.

Selene glanced quickly at Sailor Moon in Tuxedo Mask's arms and saw her shake her head.

"No I don't, but my sister will reveal herself when the time is right."

"Alright we know who you are, but what about you? He said pointing at Lissette. You said you are a princess of the Earth, but Sailor Moon told us we had to find the Prince of Earth, so what are you the prince's cousin or something?"

Lissette giggled. "No I'm his little sister, the second heir to the throne of Earth. I am here with Selene in hopes that I can find my brother and his fiancé, so she can destroy the Dark Kingdom and they can finally live in peace like they should have done so long ago."

"Ok" Jadeite said. "That answers who they are and what they are doing her but you still haven't told how you know them, Sailor Moon and how they seem to know you. Care to explain that to us."

Sailor Moon sat up in Tuxedo Mask's arms and said "I know them and they know me because on the moon, I was a personal guardian to the royal family and very close to them and some of their friends that is why I know them and why they treat me with so much familiarity."

"You said you were close to the royal family; how do you know that? Did you get your memories back? Zoicite asked.

Sailor Moon shook her head. "No I haven't but when Selene hit me with her silver light a few memories came to my head and I was able to remember who they were and what my relationship to them was."

After that everyone stayed quiet trying to assimilate everything that happened that night. A few minutes later Lissette cleared her throat and said

"Well it's getting late and we have to go"

"Wait!" Sailor Moon said and climbed out of Tuxedo Mask's arms. "Will I see you again?"

Selene smiled at her older sister. "Don't worry Sere, I'll always be here if you need help." Then she and Lissette shimmered away.

Everyone was silent for a while, then Tuxedo Mask broke the silence by saying

"Glad to see you O.K. Sailor Moon; so long." He then jumped away.

When he reached the entrance of the park, he looked around and seeing it empty he DE transformed into Darien. He started walking home with a thousand things on his mind, but the one thing that stuck out most was the princess in the golden dress. He wondered why during the entire time she was there he had the sensation like he knew her from somewhere and he also wondered why she looked the female version of himself except for her chocolate brown, she even had his mesmerizing midnight blue eyes. As far as he knew he didn't have siblings besides she said she was from the Moon world his dream princess was from and she didn't look like his dream princess so he wondered why she was so familiar to him. He pondered this idea the entire way home.

Deep in the dark chambers of the Dark Kingdom Jupiter was thinking of a strategy to obtain the other rainbow crystals when she heard a taunting female voice behind her.

"I see you're no better than Mars was Jupiter, considering you failed just like she did."

Jupiter turned around towards the source of the voice. "Oh really Mercury then what do you call this." She held up the red rainbow crystal in her hand.

"Well I see you managed to get lucky this time and obtained a rainbow crystal. Jupiter, but Queen Beryl wants skilled warriors serving her, not warriors who depend on luck because luck eventually runs out and warriors turn into failures just like Mars, and I can see you are heading down the same path Jupiter." Mercury taunted and reached for the crystal.

Jupiter snatched the crystal away and said "Shut it Mercury, I had more than luck on my side, I am a very skilled warrior and can hold my own against the enemy, I will not be a failure like Mars was and the Queen will reward me when I bring her all seven rainbow crystals you just wait and see Mercury."

"Well let's see if you can sustain your petty words Jupiter but be warned Queen Beryl is losing her patience you wouldn't want to be destroyed do the clock is ticking Jupiter let's see if you can fight as good as you talk."

Annoyed by her taunts Jupiter threw a lightning bolt at her who avoided it by teleporting away.

"It is you that will see Jupiter, I will be the one to find the Imperium Silver Crystal and win the Queen's gratitude, you'll see." Mercury's voice echoed in the room as she disappeared.

The Next day Serena walked to the temple to ask Justin about a scout meeting Luna asked her to hold. They were going to talk about Mokusei and about their next move to defeat Beryl. She climbed up the stairs, walked past the courtyard and to the living quarters of the temple. She knocked on the door and the door opened up to reveal Darien half naked with only pajama pants on.

Shocked she decided to ask "Darien what are you doing here?" He avoided her gaze and practically almost snapped at her

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm Justin's English tutor and I asked him if I could stay here for a few days because my house is being fumigated for roaches."

Serena was surprised that he was almost snapping at her and avoiding her gaze but she just said

"Well I've come to see Justin, excuse me." On the way to Justin's room Serena was thinking of why Darien was having that kind of attitude with her, then she thought it was probably the kiss. Perhaps he felt guilty that he had taken her first kiss, but then again he was her first kiss in the Silver Millennium too and he had not acted that way toward her. She thought more on the subject as she came to the door of Justin's room.

When she opened the door she found Justin asleep with Kasei, but what she noticed most was that both were scantily clothed. They were in a tender embrace as he held her in his arms like trying to protect her from anything that might harm her. They really looked like they did during the Silver Millennium in that pose and she hated having to wake them up, but she needed to tell them of the meeting so, in a loud voice she said

"RISE AND SHINE LOVEBIRDS!"

The bed occupants woke up with a jump and they fell of both sides of the bed with a thump.

"Serena!"

"Serenity!"

Came the cries of the two people on the floor. Serena couldn't help it, she busted out laughing. "So-Sorry, I-I didn't mean to." She said still laughing. Soon she quiet down and said "Sorry, I just came to see if we could have a generals meeting here to talk about our new enemy Jupiter and about our next move."

Justin got off the floor and said "Sure we can hold it here after school."

"All right see you after school and again sorry for waking you up." She said as she walked out. As she was walking down the court yard she heard Kasei in her mind.

'Serenity, are we really going to fight Mokusei?' Serena was surprised she had this mental link with Kasei again but she guessed it must have been restored when she was released from Beryl's control. She then responded.

'Yes Kasei, we are; if we want to release Mokusei from Beryl's control, we have to fight her.'

'But what about her baby!' Kasei exclaimed. 'We can't fight her like that, what if something happens'

'Don't worry about Mokusei and her baby, when you scouts were hit with Beryl's power her's and Kinsei's sailor crystal were activated creating a shield around their babies protecting them and stopping the pregnancy process. The shields will drop when they are released of the dark energy, the shield is also the reason her stomach glows sometimes.'

'Now I see it, thank you Serenity, I will see you after school.'

'O.K. bye Kasei' Serena said and disconnected the link.'

As she was reaching the temple steps she saw Darien coming out of the house, but remembering his attitude she decided to get near him and instead send him a mind message. 'I love you my dear prince, set me free again.'

She knew he heard the message when his head went up quickly. She quickly left the temple and went on her way to school.

During lunch Serena happily ate her lunch and hung out with Zack and Nick who instantly became friends when she introduced them, and that made her happy because it seemed that soon they would all be together again.

After school she walked with Zack to the temple ready to start the meeting.

"Hi guys!" she said to everyone as she entered the temple.

"Hi Sere, now that you are here we can start." Justin said.

Serena started laughing when she saw Justin and Kasei sitting so close together.

"Serenity why are you laughing?" Luna half asked half scolded as she entered the room.

"Oh nothing just something that happened this morning." She said looking at Justin and Kasei.

"Alright, let's get down to business Serenity." Luna told her liege seriously.

"O.K. Luna." Serena sobered up and motioned to Luna that she could begin.

Luna cleared her throat and started to speak "I've done some research and I've learned that the Dark Kingdom is after something called the Silver Moon Crystal.

"WHAT." Serena said horrified her face turning as white as a sheet of paper.

"What's wrong Serena?" Zack asked confused about Serena's reaction.

"Nothing. It just surprised me that the Dark Kingdom would be after a dumb crystal rather than energy."

"Well Serenity, this isn't a dumb crystal, according to my research this silver crystal is very powerful; made by the goddess of the moon herself this crystal has enough power to either save or destroy the entire universe, thus this crystal is very important to the Royal Family of the Moon and only a member of the Royal family of the moon can use. Serenity the wand that Silver Princess Selene gave you is for the Silver Crystal and so only a member of the royal family of the moon can use it."

"But. " Zack started to speak. "Why does Serena have the wand? If only a member of the royal family of the moon can use it why did Princess Selene give it to Serena instead of using it herself?"

"It's because the wand has a temporary power that anyone can use, since my power is purity and goodness, Princess Selene thought I should hold on to it until we find the Elder Moon Princess so she can beat Beryl." Serena said on the spot trying not to blow her cover as the Moon Princess.

"Well this should be easy." Justin said. "When we find the crystal we should just ask Princess Selene to use it so she can stop Beryl. By the way how do we find the crystal?"

"According to my research." Luna replied. "The Silver Crystal is made of seven rainbow crystals that were each sealed inside a human when they were sent to earth and each crystal contains a youma in them that will come out when they are extracted from the human's body, that is why that boy turned into a youma last night; he was a crystal carrier. Unfortunately there is no other way to retrieve the crystals from the humans than turning them into youma, so we let the enemy turn the human into youma and then we go after the crystal. I'm pretty sure I don't have to say this but if the Dark Kingdom gets all seven rainbow crystals we all doomed, since we were so unlucky to let the Dark Kingdom get the first crystal, we must get the other 6 crystals at all costs; understood."

Everyone nodded showing they understood.

"To answer your other question Justin as to ask Princess Selene to use the crystal once it is found to stop Beryl; is not possible, while it is true that a member of the royal family of the moon can use the crystal, only the heir to the throne of the moon can use the crystal to its full extent and we are going to need the full power of the Silver Crystal to stop Beryl so we must find the first Moon Princess so she can stop Beryl, Isn't that right Luna." Serena said asking although she knew the answer perfectly well.

"That is correct Serenity. I'm impressed with your good memory I mentioned this weeks ago to you before we found anyone. Nice Job." She said feeling proud of her princess for taking this situation so seriously.

"Luna do you happen to know what the princess looks like? Zack asked, it would help if we weren't just searching blind."

"The only thing I remember about her is that she had blue eyes and long hair but that's it." She said telling the truth but not the whole truth.

"Well I guess that narrows it down a little bit." Zack said trying not to sound dissatisfied.

"Well on to another topic in regards to the mysterious woman from last night, her name is Mokusei and she is the Emerald Princess of Jupiter formally known as Sailor Jupiter." Kasei started to say. "As Serenity probably told you, the princess's guards were brainwashed and captured by Beryl, so apart from getting the rainbow crystals away from the Dark Kingdom, we also have to free the Sailor Senshi from Beryl just as I was freed."

"So Jupiter is a princess too." Zack said. "How many are there?"

"Four." Serena said. "Including Kasei."

"So just three more to go." Zack said. "On another note Serena I wanted to ask you why you asked me to hold this." Zack said as he pulled out an ice blue harp from his backpack.

Luna and Kasei stared attentively at the harp knowing exactly what it was.

"Ever since you gave me this harp I feel so drawn to it, so much so that I feel the need to carry it everywhere I go. Do you know why I feel this way?"

Justin seeing hat Zack brought out the subject nodded and pulled out a satin red glove with a salvia petal stitched on. "I feel the same way about this."

Kasei inwardly gasped. It was her satin red glove, the same one she left behind with Jadeite when she first met him at Endymion's birthday ball. She didn't know how he had it but was glad he did as it was the only thing besides her firebird necklace, tiara, and wedding band that she had from her old life.

Serena spoke calmly. "I gave you those items because those items rightfully belong to you. They were keepsakes from very important people in your lives and I felt that it was right to return them to you that's all, that's is why you feel drawn to them because they once belonged to people very important to you."

"But who were these people in our lives, why were they so important to us?"

"I can't tell you anything right now, but I promise soon I will tell what those things really meant to you. In time you will find out." Serena said with a note of finality that made Zack stop asking for more information.

"Well back to the matter at hand." Luna said trying to change the subject. "I discovered that a princess is coming to Tokyo with an important crystal. It's obviously not the silver crystal, but we should check and find out if this princess is the long lost princess of the moon. Understood."

"Yes." Everyone sad and the meeting ended.

An/ wow that was a long chapter. Probably the longest one I've written, there were a lot of discoveries in this chapter, but there are still more to come. If you want to find out leave me a review and tell me how this chapter went. I love reviews.

See you guys next chapter.

Moonprincess998.


	9. Author's Note

Hello Dear Reader of To Be Good Again

I don't know if i have any readers left, the number of reviews i get would make me assume I don't have many left, but in case there are still people out there who are still interested in reading this, I will say that i have not given up on this story, it's just that life and college are taking my time entirely and i haven't had much time to write, and the few times that i do have time, i don't write for this one, i write for two new other stories that i'd like to start and then publish since i think i got a case of writer's block for this one. I ask that you readers not give up, the next time i have available time i will dedicate it to writing this story so you can keep enjoying it.

Thank you and please and review my other chapters it would really help my creativity knowing that there are people who still care for this.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Moonprincess998.


End file.
